Gorillaz: Sweet Emotion
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: A short one shot with a fun ending.


**Sweet Emotion**

Noodle took another bite of her turkey sandwich. Today she found out she liked mayonnaise. She sat on the bench next to her band mate and best friend, 2D. He was eating an Apple. At the moment Russel, 2D, and Noodle were at park. Russel made them go and get some fresh air. Noodle and 2D hadn't left Kong for a week. Why? Because they had no reason to. Gorillaz had not booked any gigs anytime soon, they had enough food to live off of, plus they had just gotten a new video game that was somewhat addictive. It has been 3 months since Noodle joined the band. She knew some English now, but not a lot. Russel had just gone to get himself some lunch. Noodle and 2D had brought their own.

"Stuart?" a voice said. 2D swallowed hard. He knew that voice. He winced and turned around to see his ex-girlfriend Paula. "Oh so it is you" she said

"Um hi…Paula." He said sheepishly

Noodle quickly recognized the name. 2D had told Noodle about the Paula incident, well the non explicit parts. To what Noodle understood was 2D and Paula were in love, but she was unfaithful to him and ended up with Murdoc. Paula had made Noodle's best friend very upset, therefore Noodle hated her. Paula started talking to 2D. He looked in pain as they were in conversation. Noodle wanted to help him.

"2D-kun?"

He looked down at her "Yes Noodle?"

She pointed at a man selling balloons, a few blocks down. "Yellow please"

2D looked relieved to get away from Paula. He walked over to the balloon stand, leaving the two alone.

Paula glared at Noodle. She was replaced by this? A kid? She wanted to make the runt cry. "So you're the brat that took my place huh?"

The little Japanese girl pointed to Paula "You break 2D heart"

The older woman just laughed "And why do you care?"

"2D Noodle best friend."

"You do know their only using you right?"

"………"

"To them your only a band member, nothing more. They may pretend to like you just so you'll shut up, but I'm sure they all hate your guts."

Noodle was shocked. What the hell did 2D see in this woman?

"I mean why wouldn't they? Your own parents shipped you away from them in a box." The axe princess started to feel unwanted now. She ignored the painful emotions and turned around to see where 2D was.

"Where 2D-kun?"

Paula smirked, another opportunity. "Your pretty good friends with Stuart aren't you?" Noodle nodded, not knowing where this was going.

23 23 23 23 23 23

Paula could see she was suffering. Just what she wanted. She needed one more thing to really make the child ache. "Hey Noodle, I read something in the paper saying you've been having bad dreams." Noodle froze. The nightmares were her true weakness. The terrible sleepless nights and horrifying images that would fill her head. Her eyes started to water, begging the devious woman to stop.

Paula grinned. She was even more satisfied now. The axe princess sobbed. She needed to get away. Noodle started walking away from the former guitarist, her head down.

"Where do you think your going?" Paula growled. She wasn't done making her cry yet. Noodle stayed silent, not wanting to say anything stupid that could backfire with a wave of insults and put downs.

"Fine, but remember this: Once they get bored they will abandon you, and you will be alone. Forever." She hissed

Noodle stopped in her tracks. She turned around to face Paula. She broke into a full on run, tackling the shocked Paula to the concrete floor. Noodle started throwing fists at the still petrified woman. Paula was the second worst thing Noodle had ever experienced, next to her nightmares. Eventually a crowed started to form as Paula began returning punches. "Alright, chick fight!" someone yelled. Russel and 2D both had walked over to see what the commotion was about. 2D was holding the yellow balloon. The Axe princess was pried off of Paula by Russel. The blue haired singer just kept staring. Paula was still one the ground. She blocked her face with her arms, still fearing the tiny karate master could claw her eyes out. She looked to be shivering. Noodle tried to free herself from Russel's grip. She was screaming out insults in her language. "BAKABAKASHII CHIKUSHO DANI!!" DASAI HAFU ATSUGESHO!! AITSU!!"

Russel pulled her away from the still staring crowd. What had gotten in to her? He knew the lady was a bitch but he didn't want to rip her face off. Noodle had calmed down by now. The large drummer put her down so she could walk. She looked at him with her, unbearably cute, anime eyes. "Was Noodle bad?" She said innocently. Russel looked over his shoulder to Paula. She was getting off the ground, when she saw him she quickly gave him the middle finger. He looked back at young Noodle. "No, you did fine." She turned to 2D, who was walking on the other side of her. He was looking straight ahead, showing no emotion. The axe princess held his hand. Did she make 2D upset? Noodle scanned his expression more. Then she saw a slight grin. The eyeless vocalist bit his lip to hide his laughter. How could he repay her for this one? He finally looked down at his companion. She smiled, seeing he wasn't mad. He gave her a thumbs up, the handed her the yellow balloon.

_**A/N: 'Yeah I wrote this a while ago and finally decided to put it up. Heh heh stupid Paula.'**_


End file.
